Tsuki no Jinchuriki
by Melkor44
Summary: They are the same, in age and mind. The Nine are gathered, and the Maelstrom shall rain blood on all of humanity... The tale of inheritance through blood and violence begins now! Naruto/Yugito, Gaara/Fu are the central pairings. Rated M for swearing, blood, violence, and other such themes. Will Naruto rise above his raising, or will the darkness of life consume his soul? Beware...
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is the beginning of my re-write for "Rise of the Jinchuriki: Part One". I changed the beginning vastly, to make more sense with the new title and summary.**

**On another note, it may be several months between updates; as I've said before, my youngest brother has an odd fascination with destroying expensive things that belong to me… It's quite sad, really. I love him and all, but at some times it's all I can do to resist beating him up within reason.**

**I've also evolved in my writing style since the beginning of my FFN career, and I hope you'll notice that.**

"_Blood is my mother, fire's my brother..."_— Fabio Lione, vocalist for Rhapsody of Fire (They're a great band, check 'em out!)

The day will live forever in infamy as the Day of Death…

All nine of the Biju had attacked different villages simultaneously, and an international truce had been called in this time of emergency.

At the Gokage Summit, the meeting of the five Elemental Shadows who governed the five most powerful of the Shinobi Nations, it was decided that they would abandon the children to live and die alone with one another.

Not the nicest way to do things, but it would ensure that the Biju would remain sealed away for the next several decades; their primary goals at this point were to avoid more loss of life.

Unfortunately, this plan would come to backfire in their faces, heralding their doom… It would not happen then, nor would it come to pass soon after, but the eventuality of it was entirely foreseeable.

All throughout the summit, a certain Uchiha watched the proceedings with contempt… It was then that he made up his mind on how to combat the world and make it bow to his will.

He trained the Nine in secret, teaching them all that he knew or could steal... The nine were powerful, of that there was no doubt.

Namikaze Naruto, the eldest and strongest, was the leader of the Nine.

Yotsuki Bee was the second most powerful, and was a much better tactician than his outward appearance would have one believe.

Jasuna no Gaara (Gaara of the Bloody Sand) was the first of the group's two psychotic fighters, and the most meticulous about his attacks.

Irukame no Han, (Han of the Dolphin-Horse) the middle of the spectrum in their levels of power and age.

Hoiwa no Roshi, (Roshi of the Flaming Rocks) who contained a weaker Biju despite being Han's older brother, was the one with the most wide-area attacks; his Yoton jutsu was a death trap in enclosed spaces.

Kurakiri no Yagura, (Yagura of the Black Mist) the best of the group at illusions and misdirection, who fought with a staff which had hooks at both ends.

Kiho no Utakata (Utakata of Bubbles) fought as a sniper, shooting bubbles from his pipe; he was the best at stealth and reconnaissance.

Yugito and Fu were the group's two females; Fu was Gaara's perfect match, just as demonically psychotic… (And then some!)

Yugito clung to Naruto in the way a child would to their mother, despite the fact that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Soon…

Soon, they would be ready…

Ready to fight for him, to wage the Yondai Shinobi Senso in his name. (Fourth Great Shinobi War)

Him, the greatest Uchiha of legends lost to time…

Izuna would prove, once and for all, who the greatest of the Uchiha brothers was. He would take this chance, spit in his brother's face, and smash Madara's ego for the final time...

Naruto looked up, his crimson eyes glaring hard at the ancient man who didn't look a day over twenty-five.

"You heard me, Izuna. I said no! You don't exist, you were supposed to die a long time ago. It's high time that the course of nature took place over your ambitions…"

Lightning arced towards the blind Uchiha, who ducked before spewing a gout of flame from his mouth.

"Without your precious eyes, you cannot bend me to your will… This day will finally mark Kyubi's victory over the accursed Uchiha clan!"

Years of being trained in silent movements paid off here; Naruto kicked the backs of Izuna's legs, and proceeded to slash his adversary's left arm off with a blade of pure wind chakra.

From there, it was only a matter of time… Izuna had taught them the single-handed signs that he'd never bothered to commit to muscle memory.

"You will submit to my will, you filthy demon brat!" Izuna roared as he swung wildly.

His answer came in the form of a kick to the balls, swiftly followed up by a decapitation by lightning.

"You trained us too well, sensei…" He said, almost mournfully, as he incinerated the carcass and head.

His brethren emerged, and he looked to each of them in turn. "It is done…"

"So… What do we do now?" Han asked.

Naruto thought for a moment, already having thought about that subject before the battle even began.

"There's only three things we can really do: we can split up, we can stay here, or we can travel the world…"

Splitting up was unanimously vetoed, and the vote then became one of whether they would stay or go.

"We've spent far too long cooped up in this place… It's high time that we left here, to explore and gain experience in the world."

With those two sentences, it was decided. They would soon leave their homeland, their realm of immunity, for something much grander. They did not know what to expect, but they did know one thing for certain…

Izuna had told them of their purpose: they were the tools of war. Their job was to be used, broken, abandoned, and then killed when they'd outlived their purpose.

This group, they followed Naruto. No longer would they be the lackeys of a half-dead Uchiha, to be used and destroyed. They would change the world they lived in, for better or worse, and the clock was counting down…

"So… Where will we go?"

"They have used our kind, since time immemorial, as rabid dogs with which they wage war and use for their dirty work. It's high time that we cashed in on their rain checks for them, all of them, and obtain their vengeance… I'll tell you where we'll go: we're heading to war."

Bee's spine tingled as he heard those words, and he began drawing up battle plans in his head… If it was time to go on the warpath, he'd be damned if he wasn't prepared.

"When?"

"Not for a while yet, at least another three years or so, because we still need to prepare ourselves…"

Gaara nodded before speaking. "Agreed. We are strong, yes, but not enough to triumph in a war against the entire world…"

Naruto looked around, seeing all of their faces, before asking his next question.

"Where should we head first?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys! I know, it's been a bazillion years since I last updated.**

**Shit happens.**

**Anyway, I am proud to present you with the next chapter of _Tsuki no Jinchuriki_, "Dawn of Human Sacrifice..."**

**Now let's get this show on the road.**

"_We dwelled in shades of twilight, through dread and weary days, through grief and endless pain..._"—Hansi Kursch, vocalist of Blind Guardian

They had left their land a week ago, and were closing in on Konoha; they'd heard of the Chunin Exams, and were heading there.

Why not, they thought...

Why not test themselves against those who were their relative age?

Of course, the nine Jinchuriki didn't realize that those other children had received training vastly inferior to their own...

They were not merely head-and-shoulders above the people that would make up their competition, their opponents might as well have been buried.

The reason they would be able to go was simple and straightforward—they had found a small village to sponsor their presence. Should the nine do well, it would be incredible for their business; if they failed, nothing would really change for the village.

Yokaigakure no Sato, the Village of Those Who Hide in Spirits. The headbands were simple: a sixteen-point star, and inverted crucifixes on either side of said star.

Only their first, non-familial, names were used. Nobody could trace them by those...

"So..." Namoora Raska, one of the two Yokai Jonin sent with them, tried to begin a conversation. He was approximately twenty-five years of age, quite a feat in the world of shinobi... "Would you care to introduce yourselves? I know you've already talked to our Kage, but we know almost nothing about you..."

"How would you like us to do that?" Naruto asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Simple stuff: name, likes, dislikes, goals, hobbies, stuff along that vein."

"Very well then... I am Naruto. I enjoy spending time with my friends, and I train to grow stronger. I despise liars, traitors, criminals, and all who would commit some form of treason... My singular goal in life is to show the world that you don't fuck with fate and get away with it."

Raska seemed puzzled by the part about his goal, but said nothing about it.

The introductions continued, but Gaara ignored it. Fu probably would have, but she seemed to zealously enjoy what she said... "Hi! My name is Fu, and I like killing people!"

The two Jonin gave her wary looks after that.

Raska liked to fish, which he did in any spare time not spent training, and hoped to live long enough that he could retire in old age.

The woman, Shozan Kirage, was a more rational version of Fu; she enjoyed the simple things in life.

The feeling of a kunai in your hand, of burying it hilt-deep into some unlucky bastard's face... She hated perverts with a passion, and her only wish was to die in the one place she could find inner peace: the battlefield.

In a few more days, they were at Konoha...

"I'm gonna pummel you good, you brat..." A young teen, perhaps fourteen or fifteen, said as menacingly as he could. In his left hand was a small boy who couldn't have been more than eight years in age.

"No, Kankuro!"

"Why not, Matsuri? He needs to learn to respect his elders and betters, and pain is one of the greatest teachers I know..."

He rose his right fist to strike the young child, but a thrown rock made him drop the boy in favor of nursing his wounded hand.

"Suna... You don't look so tough to me. Aside from the girl with the fan, you seem pretty worthless... _Especially_ the cross-dresser in makeup." A raven-haired boy said from his perch on a tree.

"It's not makeup, it's war paint!"

"Keep telling yourself that... How many times have you broken into your sister's room to steal some of that 'war paint?'"

The fan-wielding girl smirked. "At least twenty times, probably even more..."

"_TEMARI!_" The boy shouted.

The small child, now out of the teen's reach, began to laugh at his expense.

Then, suddenly, blue and purple flames leapt up beside red and green ones, revealing two more Genin once they died down.

"**Weak..."** Kitsune no Naruto spoke with absolute disdain. **"All of you... Pathetic."**

"Agreed, Saiai... (Beloved)" The girl said.

Naruto looked around at the assembled people.

"Uchiha..." He said, pointing to the boy sitting on the tree branch.

"Civilian..." He pointed to a pink-haired girl, and the one called Matsuri; they were useless, save as bait for a trap...

"Anbu." He pointed to a white-skinned boy with short black hair.

"Sabaku." He looked at Temari and her brother.

"Oto." He turned around, looking past the Uchiha boy.

"Do not cross the teams of Yokai... We will crush you all."

The pair vanished in a second flurry of flames...

"What the fuck?" Was the general thought consensus for the assorted ninja.

"Don't bother gathering at the bottom... Teleport to the third floor's first room, and be done with it."

They did this, and waited. And waited. And then they waited some more... Eventually, more people came into the room.

Among them was a group of nine Konoha shinobi and kunoichi...

An Inuzuka, loud and ridiculous, whose dog sat upon his head.

The "civilian" girl, and a Yamanaka who was almost as pathetic, who fought over the Uchiha boy.

Obviously, the Uchiha was there as well.

The Anbu posing as a Genin, whose creepy semi-smile never seemed to leave his face.

An introverted and emotionally weak Hyuga girl.

An Aburame whose Kikaichu were communicating with Fu's own insects.

A Nara that constantly muttered, "Mendokuse... (Troublesome)" under his breath.

Lastly, an Akimichi who seemingly couldn't run out of things to eat.

An older, silver-haired Genin walked up to them, admonishing them for their noisiness.

And then he asked them if they wanted any information about some of the contestants...

"The Genin from Yokai... Rock Lee of Konoha."

"Since you know Lee's name, we'll start with him... Extensive mission list, two hundred D-rank missions and ten C-rank missions. Genjutsu and Ninjutsu skills are nonexistent, but his Taijutsu is Jonin-level..."

The teen then looked around, finding the people of Yokaigakure, and drew nine cards.

"Oh, I don't think so..." The voice came from all around, and every single card was suddenly annihilated by Naruto.

Naruto unleashed a massive level of Killing Intent (hereafter referred to as KI) that could be felt throughout the entire room; many of the contestants broke out into cold sweats.

"**Join the masses in the darkness of despair..."** He growled ominously.

As the KI vanished, several smoke bombs went off at the front of the room. "Alright, maggots, sit down and shut up! My name is Morino Ibiki, and I'm your personal Kami until this exam is over!"

"And now, for those of you who are left, I give you the tenth question! There are some additional rules... You may choose not to take the question, drop out, and try again at some point in the future. If you get the question wrong, however..." Ibiki grinned. "You can never take these exams again!"

"But there—"

"I don't give a damn!" The man calmed himself. "Is there anyone who will drop out? Remember, your team fails with you..."

Soon enough, only eighty-one of the contestants were left from the original crowd of two hundred and something.

"For those of you left... You pass!"

Before anyone could object, a ball of tan and purple entered through the wall.

Unfurling, it was revealed to be a woman dressed at the very limits of decency...

Behind her was a banner that told her name.

"Hey, fishies! I'm Mitarashi Anko, proctor for the second exam!"

"Anko... Hokage-sama is going to start docking your pay if you keep that up."

"Well, screw him. Besides, it's the Chunin Exams!"

"Why does that... No. You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know."

**And so the Chunin Exams begin! And end. And begin again!**

**Just what significance will Yokaigakure have on the plot? Why didn't we get to see anything really cool happen? What the fuck is going on?**

**Find out next time, on the next episode of Dragon Ba— HEY! THIS IS THE WRONG SCRIPT!**

**See you guys later... Always remember: Sanity is not an option!**

—**Team Rocket rules.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been a while… This is really just kind of a token update, since I feel like I owe it to you guys to keep the story moving every once in a while; it's not a very long chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it all the same!**

**Also… I'm sorry for the lack of dividers on that last chapter. I put them in, but they apparently got lost somewhere between the document and fanfiction.**

**And, for those of you who keep asking: NO. I will NOT be continuing my other stories. I am re-writing them. Those chapters made me look like a middle-school child intent on butchering the English language… I am RE-WRITING the stories, and this is proof of such.**

**Here's the next chapter of Tsuki no Jinchuriki, "Dawn of Human Sacrifice"**

"_Down from the sky, into the fight, hearts full of rage, full of thunder and glory..._"—Eric Adams, lead vocalist of MANOWAR

_(Barrier art of separation: Go!)_

The siren blew, loud and obnoxious, and the three teams of Jinchuriki flew into the labyrinthine Training Ground Forty-Four: the infamous Forest of Death.

The other teams had been angered by Naruto's initial claim of being the strongest competitor, even though he knew it was the truth, and now they could do something about that…

Not that it would do them much good, or even seriously wound him.

Actually, he doubted he'd even get touched.

He was the sole target of approximately half of the twenty-seven teams, most of which ended up beating the living shit out of one another.

Naruto entered a form that Izuna had taught them, though it required more concentration than even going into full-Biju mode.

Hybrid mode; he fused himself, for a short period of time, with Kurama… This allowed him to gain the power that made the Kyubi no Kitsune no Yoko the most feared entity in the world: Zen.

He gained dominion, over everything, but could only focus on one thing at a time; furthermore, if he used the power on anything but techniques, it would only last for approximately ten seconds… Otherwise, it worked for about a minute.

"_**Fools, all of them…"**_ Naruto's hybrid voice was eerily deep and dark, yet it was also layered over Kurama's and his own. _**"No matter what, they fear beyond any reason."**_

Naruto, with a single phrase, set the entire forest ablaze with green and silver fire.

"_**Tonight, they dine in hell!"**_

The lava flow started from beneath him, but erupted with all the force necessary to defy gravity for three thousand feet.

When the burning slag fell, the Jinchuriki and the tower were entirely untouched.

Those who could not escape were consumed and immortalized in the molten rock…

_TnJ TnJ TnJ TnJ_

"He has a lot of power and bloodlust…" One of the observing Chunin stated offhandedly.

"And his team is at the tower, just waiting for him to finish up… It's taken him a grand total of thirty seconds to eliminate about half of his competition? Remind me to tell Hokage-sama that we need to sign a treaty with this village."

_TnJ TnJ TnJ TnJ_

As the three teams from Yokaigakure no Sato stepped inside of the tower, Naruto snapped his fingers.

The entire base of the tower, up to a few meters above where the doors ended, was covered in three feet of metal. Not just any metal, either, but osmiridium: the densest, strongest metal alloy in the world.

Naruto laughed darkly, knowing that he'd essentially ensured that only those who had the power level of a Chunin could break through…

Oh, how he loved his vile genius.

So very, very much…

_TnJ TnJ TnJ TnJ_

"Now that's just mean."

"Meh." Anko said, interested. "It ensures that far fewer people will get in, and only the best will do so; he wants a challenge, I bet."

"But when one person opens a hole…"

"Exactly, kiddo. The brats will fight to the death in order to get in, and do it again to stop others. There's going to be a lot of little fishies getting sent back to their parents in little boxes…"

**And CUT! Sorry that it's not that big, but that's all I can give you guys right now…**

**Better than nothing, though, right?**

**And always remember…**

**TEAM ROCKET RULES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys and gals of FFN!**

**I have good news, and I have bad news…**

**The bad news is that I'm putting this story on hold, but I think you'll like the good news.**

**I've got a story idea that deals with an—initially—overused plot point: Naruto in Anbu as a small child. This, however, is only the foundation for his skill level. He is sealed away…**

**Here's an excerpt from what I've gotten down so far.**

_Many people in Konoha believed that the word Anbu was actually ANBU, an acronym for something about assassination..._

_They were wrong. Anbu was, translated from the Elder Tongue, the Dark Side._

_And the Kurojutsu (Black Ops) division was easily classifiable as the most "hardcore" fighting force in, or around, Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves) and Hi no Kuni. (The Land of Fire)_

_Anbu was liberation from shelter._

_Anbu was the truth of the world._

_Anbu was death._

_The Anbu were handpicked by the Hokage (Fire Shadow, ruler of Konoha) regardless of age or gender. Any who were deemed physically fit enough for the toll of Anbu were able to be enlisted._

_But the Kurojutsu Anbu? Not even the Hokage was allowed to choose who would be accepted into such a program._

_Only those who were already in Kurojutsu were allowed to select the next soldiers to become the ultimate weapons of the Great Tree._

_Should you decline that invitation, you would never again be offered the position._

_(Story initials here)_

"_With all respect that is due to you for all your years of work protecting and nurturing this village, Sandaime Hokage-sama…"_

_The boy slipped his mask back on, the black facial covering providing a shield and a form of comfort._

"_I shall die long before I will ever leave Han Roku, or Kurojutsu, or even Anbu in general; you will never be able to stop me from serving the village I hold so dear…"_

_Even the boy's nigh-inhuman senses were unable to block the knockout blow from behind him._


End file.
